vamcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Director of the Department of Finance and Economic Development
The Director of the Registry of Public roads is a public office in charge of the planning, construction, and registration of all public roads, as defined by the Public Roads Act and the Public Roads Ammendment. Role The Director of the Department of Finance and Economic Development is responsible for administering the Department of Finance and Economic Development, which is primarily responsible for generating revenue for the ISV, advising and enforcing the budget of the ISV, and tracking transactions by players, corporations, and teams. This includes: *Proposing new or modified taxation methods to the ISV for implementation *Tracking transactions between players and entities to track: **"Credits" (0.1d) possessed by each player **Tax owed by players and entities to the ISV *Advising the ISV on budgetary constraints *Allocating ISV funds according to the budget History The Director of the Department of Economics and Finance was originally an internal ISV position, appointed by nomination and election. During the First Convention of the ISV, NeptunesOrcaII and Franklbob nominated NoSockAllMonkey for the position, and he was successfully election. After NoSockAllMonkey saw fit to forgo his duties, NeptunesOrcaII was unofficially appointed by the Administrators to serve as his deputy, becoming the de facto leader of the department. Following this, the position was put to direct election in the 2019 Democratic Election. NeptunesOrcaII is the current Director. Current: NeptunesOrcaII Originally appointed as the Deputy Director of the Department of Economics and Finance, NeptunesOrcaII was elected to the position in the 2019 Democratic Election. In December of 2017, shortly after the First Convention of the ISV where NoSockAllMonkey was appointed as the de jure Director of the Department of Economics and Finance, First Speaker Franklbob and Administrator NeptunesOrcaII realized the mistake of their nomination of NoSockAllMonkey (who had no interest in the position), and NeptunesOrcaII became the de facto departmental leader, though during this period he was styled as the Deputy Director of the department. During this time, NeptunesOrcaII was particularly active, coordinating with First Speaker Franklbob to examine and propose several revenue streams for the ISV, including the 10% transaction tax on all transactions, now successfully implemented by the ISV and administered by the Department of Economics and Finance. When the Credit system was also proposed by First Speaker Franklbob, NeptunesOrcaII was also tasked with implementing it. As the taxation and credit systems were implemented simultaneously under his watch, this process was relatively painless. Following the transition of the position from being appointed through nomination within the ISV to direct election in the 2019 Democratic Election, NeptunesOrcaII was granted his first official term in the position. Since then, he has revamped the electronic system used to track transactions, taxes, and credits, to be more intuitve and accessible for use, including future-proofing. Although it is not expected that he will seek to implement any new revenue streams, his second term will likely see the first tax collection by the agency. 2017 - 2019: NoSockAllMonkey NoSockAllMonkey was appointed as the first Director of the Department of Economics and Finance during the First Convention of the ISV. He was nominated by NeptunesOrcaII and Franklbob, originally intended as a method of engaging him with the ISV. This was unsuccessful, and his lack of interest in the position proved detrimental to the department, and to the ISV. Because of this, First Speaker Franklbob and Administrator NeptunesOrcaII appointed NeptunesOrcaII as the unofficial Deputy Director of the department, to serve as the de facto departmental head, although NoSockAllMonkey remained the Director de jure of the department. Category:Public Offices Category:Governance